


ice cream paint job

by Mariallegra



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariallegra/pseuds/Mariallegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first Stanley Cup win, Alexander Ovechkin declares his intention to celebrate by finishing an entire cake. Sidney Crosby is a skeptic - but he's willing to be convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice cream paint job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme at thesinbin: http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/1580.html?thread=1461548. Comments would make my day! This story contains overeating and people getting off on it - just a heads up in case food is a tricky subject. Hope you enjoy! ^_^

Sidney is not expecting to be impressed. There is no way in hell Alex is going to finish the whole thing. Sure, he'll probably get through a good chunk of it, but when you spend your life surrounded by hordes of ravenous hockey players, there's not a whole lot of novelty left to some Russian guy eating a lot of food.

Okay, the possibility is hot as hell, Sid isn't in denial about the sorts of weird porn he likes. But it isn't going to happen. It had better not, anyway. Sidney's up for a lot of pretty creative things with the people he has sex with - he likes to think of himself as easygoing in that way, if in not too many others. But if he loses the bet, he'll have to ride Alex's newly Stanley-Cup-winning dick reverse-cowgirl style ("so I can most easily grab famous ass!"). Which stings a bit right now. It's not fair - they did their best for Tanger, of course they did, but shit just refused to work out. And now Alex has the Cup - and an imposingly large chocolate cake in front of him.

"Is delicious, Sid!" he gloats, taking an enthusiastic bite of his second slice. "Is perfect reward for hard work. Cannot wait to have all inside me."

"Not a realistic goal. It's ridiculous, actually," Sidney points out very rationally, not at all snappish or distracted by the sudden rush of blood to his cock. "There's at least six thousand calories in that thing." Alex wipes the frosting off the corner of his mouth with a napkin and takes a swig from his glass of milk. "Yes, Sid, and all of them delicious!" he crows. "You make good choice of bakery. Fine quality cake. Very fitting for victor." He enthusiastically cuts himself his third slice and pauses before plunging his fork into it. "When I finish cake and win bet, will make sure very good for you. I know some people say reverse cowgirl only good for camera, but we prove them wrong!" He grins toothily and goes back to shoveling down the cake. Sidney puts his head in his hands.

Alex doesn't slow down either his eating or his gloating for the next couple of slices, but he's starting to get a visibly rounded belly, and when he finishes his fourth slice Sidney isn't surprised when he stretches, burps, and leans down to undo his pants button.

  
"Starting to feel it?" asks Sid, trying to sound smug instead of really, really turned on. Alex is embarking on his fifth slice of cake, absent-mindedly resting a hand on his rounded belly. "Do not worry, Sid, cake will be gone before you know it!" he announces - but it looks like the gloating is starting to take a little bit more effort. "Pants will not fit when I have big stomach full of whole delicious cake. But victory is certain! Just like for Cup."

  
"Your victory was not certain. That is _ridiculous._ You went through two Game 7s -" Sid's righteous tirade loses steam when the irrestible image comes into his head -Alex stuffed with the entire cake, cradling his bloated belly and moaning about how he's going to explode. It may be straight out of his unrealistic Internet-based fantasies, but Sidney Crosby has just decided it is going to happen.  
"Okay. I get it, the world gets it, you have your cup, you carried the offense, and you're going to finish that cake." He meets Alex's eyes, successfully looking steely enough for Alex to pause with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth. "That's a promise." Alex looks like he's grasping for something new to boast about, but it doesn't seem to come to him. He eats the bite of cake instead.

Sidney keeps a close watch, intent but calm, as Alex makes his way to the halfway point of the cake. (Penguins are alert, disciplined creatures. Sidney takes those character traits very seriously.) Alex only makes a couple of announcements about how glorious his imminent victory over the world of confectionery is going to be. He's looking determined, Sidney notes with satisfaction, but is clearly having to concentrate harder now that he's starting to really feel full.

Alex is two-thirds through the cake, and looking very round around the midsection, when he pauses and puts his fork down. Sidney starts to gear up for a Motivational Speech. "Will finish, do not lose hope, little penguin," Alex huffs, sounding rather short of breath. He pats his overfull belly and can't quite stifle a groan. (Sidney's thoughts move away from speeches.) "I think... when finish cake and time to claim reward from you, will have eaten lot of cake. Probably not want to move." Sidney snorts at the prospect of Alex being up for reverse cowgirl at the moment - but there won't be any shame in a rain check if they actually get this done.

Alex pauses to take one more bite of cake. "I think maybe should go to bed, finish cake there." Sidney is more than fine with that. He nods cheerfully and is poised to pick up the cake when he realizes Alex is having a harder time getting up from the chair than he seems to have anticipated. "So full," Alex groans, and sinks back into the seat. "Sid can help?"  
Sidney grins, only a little sadistically. "Of course." He grabs Alex's hands and helps haul him to his feet, then turns, picks up the cake, takes it down the hall and sets it on the bedside table with penguinesque efficiency. He then heads back down the hall and is not at all surprised to find Alex is only a few steps away from the table. He's moving at a sort of pained waddle, cradling his oversized stomach. He stifles a burp and manages to grin at Sidney. "Cake disappear before you know it!"

Trying to keep up with Sidney's (absurdly slow) pace has him gasping by the time they get to Sidney's bedroom door. "No hurry, Crosby," he pants. "You not having to carry big fat belly." He reaches the bed with jubilant relief and stretches out, letting out a satisfied but uncomfortable-sounding moan. Sidney is starting to strategize about Motivational Speeches again, but he doesn't need to.

Alex turns his enthusiastic glance towards the cake. "Feed me, Crosby!" he declares, and Sidney is more than happy to cooperate.  
"You asked for it," Sidney replies, radiating cool leadership and, okay, a little smugness. Alex seems to be trying to make a smug face back, but it's not quite coming together. He looks half-drunk on chocolate cake (there's a bit of icing around his mouth and Sidney is NOT tempted to kiss it off for him, this is a competition for God's sake) and not terribly comfortable. His shirt's riding up to expose the taut curve of his belly; he looks a few months pregnant and it's hard to imagine he has room for another third of a fairly large cake.

Making hard-to-imagine things happen is Sid's favourite activity.

He cuts Alex another slice of cake and hands him the plate. Alex looks slightly... apprehensive? and not too sure of where to put the plate. Sid thoroughly enjoys watching his brow furrow with cake-drunk uncertainty. He finally decides to use his own torso as an impromptu table. His protuberant belly acts as a bit of a shelf, which Alex appears to find pleasantly convenient and Sidney finds unnervingly hot.

Alex starts eating again at a determined pace, making sure to lick his lips and comment on the deliciousness of his "fitting victory prize! Sid knows how to pick cakes, at least as good bakery-finder as hockey player!" But Sidney can tell it's an act at this point; he's not having an easy time. "You're sweating," he notes. "Is very warm day, summer come early for victory!" Alex huffs between bites, wiping away a bead of sweat from his forehead and struggling to catch his breath. (It's a perfectly seasonable temperature.)

Sidney succumbs to irresistible temptation and reaches out to stroke Alex's belly. Alex groans involuntarily but doesn't pull away, keeps determinedly forking cake into his mouth as Sidney carefully strokes the firm swell of his stomach. Christ, it feels amazing, soft skin over stretched muscles over straining fullness. Alex moans around his mouthful of cake as Sid gently rubs his swollen belly. (God, his entire porn folder is going to be so anticlimactic after this.)

Sidney cuts Alex another slice once he's made the current one disappear. Alex doesn't hesitate to start in on it, and Sidney gives his stomach an approving pat. "Wonder what Trotz would think about all the calories you've packed in here," he muses, and Alex groans. "Is okay," he huffs between bites, "Have excuse. Am knocked up... with cake baby."

"That makes no sense," Sidney replies sensibly, overriding the judgment of his dick, which really enjoys the concept of Alex being knocked up with a cake baby, whatever that is. (Sidney's dick is an idiot.)

Alex seems to be making steady progress for a little while, but then he's suddenly wincing and instinctively pushing the cake away. He's resolutely opened his eyes and started eating again in a moment, but Sidney is a leader and he knows how to be proactive when encouragement is needed. "How you doing? Sore?" Alex nods reluctantly. "So full. Maybe going to pop. But will finish cake first." "That's it," Sidney tells him in his best soothing captain voice. "Good attitude. Finish line's in sight, keep it up." Alex snickers at him, which he doesn't think is entirely fair.

But it backfires on Alex, who's too full to take a deep breath, let alone contract his abdominal muscles properly, and his laughter turns to rather pathetic groans of discomfort. Sidney gives him a soothing pat on the shoulder, but after a couple more bites of cake he doesn't look much better.

Alex doesn't look distressed by his discomfort, Sidney realizes, so much as it seems to have occurred to him that he might not be able to do this. He looks crestfallen and deflated all of a sudden - which Sidney would have said he wanted an hour ago, but now he's overwhelmed with the need to make that look go away. An idea comes to him. "It's okay, we'll do this together." He gives Alex's belly an encouraging pat and picks up the plate and fork. "You just sit back, try to relax. I'll feed you the rest." Alex nods, wincing. "Good plan. Cannot move anyway. Too full."

Sidney tries to ignore how hard he's getting as he brings a forkful of cake to Alex's mouth, then another and another. He tries to go at a manageable pace, giving Alex time to catch his breath so he doesn't end up panicking or not feeling like he can get to the end. Alex's eyes are closed as he swallows bite after bite. He's letting out unconscious little moans between mouthfuls - they sound half-pained and half-sensual, and Sidney glances down to see he's gotten hard too. He grins. "Enjoying your cake, eh?" Alex smiles and swallows another forkful, his overburdened stomach grumbling in protest. Sidney feels oddly proud of him, now that the end (of the cake) is in sight. ""You've won a Cup, you've scored fifty goals six different times, and you can do this too." Alex nods, getting back a little of the smugness he'd had such an abundance of earlier, and takes another bite.

It's not long before there's one not-too-big slice of cake left, and Sidney is delighted with how well their collaboration and his leadership have worked out. He allows himself a gentle stroke of Alex's straining belly. It's so tight and overstuffed that Sidney momentarily worries Alex might actually explode, but he's still eating. It's pretty damn impressive. Alex moans again, in a not-entirely-uncomfortable way, and Sidney thinks he deserves some praise with the finish line in sight. "You're actually going to finish it, you know that?" He brushes a teasing hand over Alex's crotch. "You like being so full of cake, don't you?" Alex nods rather desperately and accepts another forkful. "I'll have to remember how much you like to stuff yourself. It's not an accident you wanted to celebrate with an entire chocolate cake, is it?" Alex flushes and shakes his head. "It wasn't easy. You must have been really feeling it. But you still wanted me to keep feeding you." Alex shivers and rushes through the next few bites. In what seems like an instant he's down to the last little morsel of cake. "Fuck yeah, Alex," Sid exclaims, unnerved by the wave of exhilaration he's feeling. He feeds Alex the last few bites and points down at his belly. "Holy shit, there's a whole cake in there."

Alex can barely move, but he manages a fist-pump. "Told you could do it, Crosby," he gasps, and rests his head back on the pillow. He's just about the hottest thing Sidney's ever seen, and he can't help but unzip his pants and start to stroke himself. "Look at this belly," he tells Alex. "You're huge. You earned it." Alex's face is torn between relief, soreness, and arousal. "Come on me, Sid," he gasps.

Sidney's already pretty damn close, and it doesn't take him too many strokes to get to the brink of orgasm. A good look at Alex's dazed, food-drunk face and Sidney's tumbling over the edge, come striping the curve of Alex's stomach.

He gives himself a minute to savour the orgasm, but a true leader is of course unselfish. "Want me to take care of this?" he grins, gesturing at Alex's erection. Its owner, too full to want to move, nods gratefully. "Congratulations," Sidney smiles, taking Alex's cock in his fist. Alex moans incoherently as Sidney jerks him off, unable to see past the pregnant swell of his belly enough to really watch what Sidney's doing. It doesn't take him long to come, and it seems like the only thing to do for Sidney to poise his mouth at the head of his cock and swallow it down.

It takes about two minutes for Alex to start slipping into a well-earned food coma, and Sidney feels a warm glow of satisfaction at both of their performance today. They've both learned an important lesson about the power of teamwork. Those sorts of lessons are usually very applicable in future challenges, and Sidney is sure they can apply their experience to make tomorrow's reverse-cowgirl session successful and mutually rewarding.


End file.
